Ride'm Cowboy?
by Panda-Lemur
Summary: A little Nellis roleplay sort of? Seriously a smutty drabble. Warnings: MxM, sex, the whole nine yards.


"El, are you _sure_ about this?"

"Oh fer the last time Nick, it's fine! Yer the one who wanted to do this!" he yelled through the bathroom door.

"Yeah, in _theoretical fantasy. _I didn't think you would actually agree."

"I'm just full o' surprises then, aren't I?"

Nick snorted. "That's an understatement-"

The door opened, cutting him off and revealing the hick in all his glory. "What'da ya think?"

'_Damn…_' he knew Ellis would look good, but Jesus Christ.

The only reason this was happening was because the Georgian had found some of the best Scotch Nick had ever had in the basement of their new house. Which may have loosened the gambler's tongue. A lot.

Ellis was more manipulative than he let on, and had wringed out one of his fantasies that included their sex lives. It was embarrassing to say the least, he was sure the hick would just take offense to it and glare with a scoff. Maybe a 'Haha, yer so funny Nick.' Or 'I'm not from Texas Nick!'

All feelings of regret threw themselves out the window when he saw the mechanic.

He was curious where El had gotten the costume, because it didn't look cheap or tacky. The leather chaps were worn and smelled of musk mixed with hot desert, covering the hick from the mid thigh downwards. Exposing that creamy tan inner thigh that Nick loved so much.

He didn't even know they made thongs in denim, but apparently he'd learned something new tonight with the blue fabric barely holding back El's arousal. A fringed vest (open to reveal that beautiful chest and taut stomach) along with an off white hat completed the picture.

'He looks like one of those calendar boys…'

As if he could hear Nick's thoughts, Ellis smirked up at him, the brim of the hat casting a smoky shadow over those steely eyes. "Ya like it?"

"Smart ass." The insult held little bite to it, tone of voice breathy and flustered. He pulled the shorter man forward by the vest, ducking under the hat to connect their lips.

El whimpered in appreciation, wrapping a leg around the gamblers hip to acquire more contact. He did eventually pull his face away though, gripping Nick by his shoulders to push him backward. "Easy there _partner_, we've got all night."

The raven shivered. He knew the accent mixed with those shadowed eyes would drive him nuts. "Don't care, want you now." This situation seemed to have limited his English by a bit.

Ellis chuckled, pushing Nick back onto the bed. "Well then, guess we better git to it." He was really making his voice slip down a few octaves, and it did wicked things to the con mans dick.

The brunette ran his lips over Nick's jaw, nuzzling the stubble as he went down, kissing and nipping in all the right places to make his skin more fevered. Quick and agile fingers unbuttoned his shirt, callous' a welcomed roughness that glided ever so slightly over his nipples, brushing up and down the light fuzz that decorated his chest.

Damn tease.

He would've complained if Ellis' face wasn't so tantalizing. Full bottom lip pinched under white teeth and a sinister smile.

Thankfully his hands did move down, along with his lips, kissing every one of his abs (which he had fought very hard to maintain thank you very much) before using his fucking _teeth_ to unbutton and unzip his slacks.

Those hands moved to slowly slide them down his hips, along with his boxers to let his dick free, which was a damn relief in his mind. Nick's arousal was starting to get painful, and the Georgian had barely done anything at all.

'_This is ridiculous.'_

That thought died on the spot since El then sat up, moving the crotch piece of that strange thong to the side so he too could be released, giving out a shuddery sigh as he did so.

He opened his eyes to shoot Nick a grin.

'_Fuck_.' He was making those expressions on purpose he was sure.

"Well, what's say we go for a ride Nick…?" He grabbed the lube from an inside pocket hidden in the vest, opening it to pour into those hard worked hands, rubbing together for frictional heat.

He then took hold of the gambler's blushing dick, making him gasp even though he clenched his teeth. "A-ah…"

Oh he did not just make that sound.

Before he could start really enjoying the hand job, the contact was lost, making him throw a glare up at Ellis.

Who only grinned wider. "Let's make this ride bareback, eh?"

Before Nick could say anything, the mechanic had moved the thongs string over, positioned himself, and guided the head passed his tight ring of muscles. A moan ripped from the southerners throat, thighs and abs clenched in what he thought was pain.

"El, ngh! What about prep you i-idiot?!" He choked out his own moan when Ellis slid down another 2 inches, a smirk working one corner of that sweet mouth.

"D-did it in the bathroom, ah'm fine Nick I swear. Now shut it."

Didn't have to tell him twice. The sight of his cock disappearing between those leather clad legs was enough to make a shot of pleasure scorch down his spine. Not to mention the way Ellis held his still pant clad leg behind him as if he were riding a wild horse, other hand pleasuring himself in time with his thrusts.

He was not going to last long, he knew that much.

Nick's hands were wrapped around his hips, trying to control the tempo, but failing miserably as they bucked against each other in hot random strides.

And when Ellis decided to start clenching down on him, he just lost it.

A harsh grunt of his lovers name was the only warning he had before the hick felt warm seed fill him, a final pull of his own cock bringing him down with the gambler in a muscle numbing climax.

A few more grinds later, and the hick finally pulled himself off the raven, shakily standing to pull off the chaps, thong, and vest, before flopping down onto Nick's chest. "Mm…"

Nick chuckled, still regaining breath. "Well…that was pretty sweet overalls…thanks."

Ellis laughed lightly, leaning up to kiss him. "No problem Nick, it was fun."

"Hm…hey, why did you agree anyway?"

The mechanic blushed a little, fiddling with his hat before taking it off. "Well, one of the first nicknames yu gave to me was cowboy…"

The conman couldn't help laugh, smiling brightly and pulling El closer. "You are such a dork."

"A dork yu love."

"Damn straight cowboy."


End file.
